


Flattery

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis has a very distinctive look.





	Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Technically, Ignis didn’t get an invitation to Noctis’ place on Halloween night, but then, he never _needs_ an invitation. As far as he’s concerned, Noctis has an open-door policy in regards to him, and he’s welcome whenever he should like. So he doesn’t knock when he arrives late in the evening—he lets himself right in. He closes the door carefully behind him and quietly walks into the living room, fully expecting to catch Noctis in the act of over indulging in candy.

Instead, he finds Noctis and Prompto sprawled out on the couch, rapidly mashing their controllers as their karts bash into each other on the television screen. There’re only three or four wrappers on the coffee table, which is impressive, given how junky Noctis normally eats when he thinks Ignis isn’t looking. Obviously, Prompto’s a good influence on him.

The odder thing about the situation is what both boys are wearing. Noctis has a full suit on, while Prompto’s wearing dress pants and a purple coeurl-print button-up. Both of them have their hair spiked in the front, and they’re both wearing glasses. Which is odd, because as far as he knows, neither of them need glasses. It’s possible Prompto does wear contacts normally, but Noctis certainly doesn’t.

He figures it must be some obscure game reference he doesn’t know. Of course they would dress up on Halloween, even if only for each other. In the past, Noctis would brood right through holidays, unable to have the same fun the _normal_ kids his age did. With Prompto, he joins in. 

He eventually realizes Ignis is standing there and glances over, greeting, “Hey. Sorry, I forgot to call you.”

Ignis lifts a brow and asks, “For what?”

“Game night.” He holds up his controller like it’s obvious. He’s got a grin on his face that doesn’t match up with what he’s saying. Prompto stifles a laugh at nothing in particular. Ignis feels distinctly like he’s missing something. 

He explains, “I just wanted to come by to be sure you were behaving yourself.” He means both staying in, out of trouble, and not consuming too much sugar. 

Noctis promises, “I’m totally behaving.” Prompto laughs again. Ignis looks over at him but doesn’t get the chance to ask—someone knocks on the door.

Since Noctis and Prompto are busy with their game and he’s already standing, Ignis goes to answer it himself. He’s not surprised to find Gladiolus on the other side, but he is surprised at what Gladiolus is wearing—another black suit with a pale blue button-up shirt and a thin silver necklace. His hair is brushed down for once, but it’s also died brown. And he’s wearing glasses. If it weren’t for his massive build and facial scar, Ignis might not even recognize him. He dons a bizarrely guilty look and grunts, “Hey.”

Ignis says, “Hi,” and steps aside as Gladiolus muscles through. After shutting the door, Ignis follows Gladiolus into the living room.

Gladiolus lifts up a fabric shopping bag that Ignis hadn’t even noticed. He tells the others, “I brought candy.”

Noctis and Prompto both, “Woop!” While Gladiolus sits down and grabs a controller, Ignis circles in front of them.

He has to ask. “What are you all wearing?”

Prompto answers cheerily, “Halloween costumes. You shoulda dressed up, Iggy.”

“But what are you dressed up as?”

Gladiolus sheepishly admits, “You.”

Ignis blinks. Then he lets out an aggravated sigh and confiscates the candy—Noctis is too busy laughing to stop him.


End file.
